Remembering the fields of gold
by lady arcadia
Summary: “Never leave me .I’d die without you.” She said, her voice filled with emotion. “As I would without you” he replied simply. Oneshot. Read and review. Hermione and Draco.


Remembering the fields of gold

Remembering the fields of gold

Disclaimer: What do you mean they're not mine? Of course they have to be mine! No wait wait! You can't take them away! Especially not Draco!! Mommy!!

_**You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
upon the fields of barley  
you'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
as we walk in the fields of gold**_

The sun shown down on the golden fields, gilding them with warm sunshine. The wind blew past carrying with it the scent of wildflowers. The sky stretched a deep blue over them, appearing to shimmer like water. The fields of barley appeared to spread towards the end of the earth, like a golden wave.

The wind gently blew his silvery hair away from his face. He closed his eyes and lifted his face up towards the sun. It smiled down on him, bathing him with warmth. He smiled with sensual appreciation. He then opened clear grey eyes, the color of mist, and looked around him waiting for his lover. He saw her standing there, on the top of a gently rolling hill. She opened her arms wide, calling silently to him.

_**So sh**__**e took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold **_

He laughed joyfully as he ran towards her, his heart filled with delight. He picked her up and spun her around. She tipped her head back, her brown hair streaming down her back, her sparkly brown eyes filled with laughter. He brought her down gently, mindful of her rounded belly. They lay down side by side, the sir filling with the scent of crushed barley. He smiled down at her and gently kissed her nose, placing a warm hand on her stomach trying to contact the life inside.

_**Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
Well forget the sun in his jealous sky**_

_**As we lie in the fields of gold**_

He then gently smattered kisses all over her face, Tracing gentle kisses over her eyelids, then her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, dropping a few kisses in her hair which had wildflowers still entangled in it. He kissed her on the neck, and then moved down to kiss her stomach. He pressed his ear against it, straining to hear any pulse of life. She then tangled her fingers in his silky hair to bring him up for a proper kiss.

_**See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that Ive broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We**__**'ll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold**_

He finally kissed her on her lips, with all the love in his heart pouring through. She wrapped her hands even more closely around his body. "I love you" He said, "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Marry me"

She looked deep into his eyes, and gasped at the depth of the love she saw there. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded. His smile was pure elation and he gently kissed the tears away from her face. "Never leave me .I'd die without you." She said, her voice filled with emotion. "As I would without you" he replied simply.

_**  
Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold**_

They were found dead in the snow. Hermione with a hand covering her swollen belly, her eyes shut. Draco lay next to her, his body protectively covering hers. Their fingers were locked together such that their wedding rings touched, protectively covering their unborn child.

Draco was taking his last breaths. The snow fell gently on their faces as Draco tightened his hold over Hermione. Their eyes were shut as if they were sleeping peacefully. . In his mind's eye, they were still in the fields of barley. Before his father found them. Before Hermione and he were killed along with their unborn child.

He laughed joyfully as he ran towards her, his heart filled with delight. He picked her up and spun her around. They were happy. And together forever...in the fields of gold.


End file.
